The Walking Dead: Blood N' Guts ((Part 2))
(( When Carl and Lizzy met, they were 12, when they met again. They're 14)) The Walking Dead: Blood N' Guts Chapter 2- I trust you *Carl Grimes' POV* "Seriously?! Me?! Why can't Carol do it?" I whined, I know, whining is not an option for complaining. "You know, you're the only one here who really knows her personally. And besides, you hugged her in your sleep a few minutes ago, I don't think you both--" Dad said, I already knew what he was about to say, "Dad! Besides, she can't sleep alone, she has the phobia of sleeping alone. Which I probably teased her about." I said, whispering the last sentence to myself. "But, fine. I'm mending her leg." I said in surrender, I still am actually regretting what I said, a lot. I remembered what Daryl told me, 'With that Lizzy's flairs, you still can't fall for her?' Is love even possible in this world? I thought, after all that Dad and Daryl said, I've really thought about what they've all say. I hope she's fine., *Lizzy's POV* I woke up, with the sun beating out my face. I felt wetness under me. I looked and saw blood. My bandage! I groaned so loud, my guess that it was heard downstairs. I looked at a nearby desk, bandage! I crawled my way to the side of the bed. And took it, I carefully removed the (bloody) bandage, and slowly placed the new one. I rolled it on, when Carl came rushing in. He took the bandage and continue rolling it. I just knew he'd say yes, but I had the urge to tell him. I just can't stop myself. "I pulled the trigger on Alisa's boyfriend. She pulled the trigger on me by revenge. I'm a monster aren't I?" I had a grin, with my eyes closed. I was really shocked at what he would reply. "No." I widened my eyes in suprise, "I..I-i." I started stammering, while blushing as if he told me he like me or something. I stared at his eyes, he was focused on mending my leg. Then, he soon stared back. "No... what I mean.. um.. I-you're not the only monster here." He said, smiling. "Oh! I thought....." I smiled, looking at his face. He looked at me back, we stared there. It was deeply akward, then I just had the urge to lean in. He leaned in, back. As soon, our lips were almost touching. Gladly, I hear Mr. Grimes' voice and the door opening. " Hey Carl when you're done with Lizzy's---" He said, but got cut off. By saying another thing, "So... um, when you guys are 'done'. I need to talk to the both of you." Then, he slammed back the door close. A few minutes later............ *Carl's POV* "What's up with Lizzy and Carl?" I heard Michonne whisper-ask Dad. "I saw Carl.. trying to kiss Lizzy." He answered back, I crossed my arms. I rolled my eyes, Natural Michonne I thought, I glanced at Lizzy. Who was blushing furiously. Glancing at me, I smirked. "Now, we're going to move out. Herschel and Beth found a small house, that's probably gonna take us a 3-day walk. And the electricity sometimes there is 'blinky' now, I'm gonna say who's your roomates. ●Rick and Carol ●Maggie and Glenn ●Herschel and Michonne ●Merle and Daryl And lastly, Lizzy and Carl." Dad said, I widened my eyes. "Sure no problem." Lizzy calmly said, as she stood up and got the stairs. "I'll just prepare my stuff." Then, she just got upstairs. I just stared at her back as she disappeared upstairs. "Carl, you should probably tell her." I told myself. Maybe telling her is a good idea. *Lizzy's POV* I grabbed my old tshirt under it was a photo. Of me and Alisa, I smiled. That's when my eyesight went blurry. I noticed I was crying. "Let me go!" She directly pushed me and stayed near Clark's corpse. I had no choice, I ran in the woods. I heard a gun shot, a sharp pain went through my knee. "Gahhhhh!" I groaned in pain, I turned and saw Alisa, gripping on the gun. As the horde get near Alisa, I ran faster, with my leg, inside was a bullet. "I wished I could've saved you." I muttered silently. I ripped of myself in that picture. That's when I heard the door open, I quickly wiped my tears. "What did you find?" It was Carl, he asked. I quickly hid the ripped part of me. I turned, "Just a picture, of the ones, who used to live in this house." I said, "Did you cry?" He asked, I guess he noticed the streaks of tear down to my cheeks. "What? No? Its just... nothing. Its nothing." I said, I really have to deal with this now? "Look, I just wanted you to know-" He continued, I was annoyed so I had to cut him off. "I said its nothing !" I exclaimed, I then just stuffed my stuff in my backpack, that Carl gave, I stared at the knife nearby. I took it, without Carl noticing. *Carl's POV* I just sat on the bed, after a few minutes, Lizzy sat to me next silently. "Give me your hand." She stared at me sternly, "What?" I said, "I. Said. Give. Me. Your. Hand." She repeated in a sarcastic tone, "I heard you the first time," I said, as I gave her my hand. She gripped it, tightly. Then, she brought out a knife. I struggled, Lizzy sure is strong for a girl. Lizzy brought it closer to my hand. "Lizzy, w-what are you doing?!" I asked, with a scared tone. "Don't worry, just relax." Lizzy soothed me, then, she just placed it on my hand. "You think I was gonna hurt you?" She asked, with a smile on her face. "Look, I just want to tell you that I need you." I just sat there, with Lizzy, still gripping on my open hand, with a knife on top. She then, blushed. "No, I mean. I need you to have my back now, life's full of sh*t now. And I need you to protect me, and I'll protect you. " She said, looking at me with her brown eyes. "Oh, ok." I replied, "I thought.." "Lizzy! Carl! Come outside, NOW!" Michonne jumped in, scaring me and Lizzy, ▪3rd Person▪ Michonne, Lizzy and Carl sprinted out of the house, unexpected to see a huge horde of walkers, "Woah.." Lizzy's voice trailed off as she glanced at Maggie, who were almost getting bitten. She ran up to Maggie, shooting the walkers off her. Lizzy, suddenly was grabbed, she wasn't getting bit, Maggie had ran off to help Glenn. Carl then, saw this and ran to Lizzy, he check his gun. No ammo, Carl cursed under his breath. Carl needs to have Lizzy's back, that's when he remembered something. No, I mean. I need you to have my back now, life's full of sh*t now. And I need you to protect me, and I'll protect you. He remembered! He had a pocket knife, He pulled it out and dipped it hard into a walker's head, that got Lizzy. Soon, it was clear, good thing no one died. Lizzy stared at the distance, she was looking at the sparkling riverside, Carl passes by, "Lizzy? You alright?" Carl asked, with a worried tone. Lizzy sniffed, "That.. house back there... was owned by me and my family." Lizzy said, with closed eyes, and a reassuring tone. "No wonder it felt so much like home." "I'm sorry." Carl gave Lizzy a 'cheer up' face, "Look, um.." He said, trailing off, he was unexpectedly nervous, "But.. I'll protect you no matter what." Lizzy glanced fast at Carl, think what he could have meant, then she turned to Carl, she swept her bangs to the side. And gave Carl a quick peck on his cheeks. "Thanks, for everything." She smiled. "Of course" They both thought: Because I need you